


A Mother's Love

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [52]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Azula visits her mother one night.





	A Mother's Love

Azula watched as his mother carried her older brother in his arms, rocking him slowly as he slept. She clenched her hands into a fist and turned to walk out of the hall. Lighting her doll on fire as her anger grew.

“Azula. What are you doing here?” Ozai called out to her as he entered his wife suite. 

“Father,” Azula said straightening her posture and hiding the doll behind her. Ozai stared at his daughter and walked over to her.

“Go to your room. You know have lessons in the morning.” Ozai told her.

“But I-” Azula started when her mother came out into the small hallway.

“Ozai? Azula?” Noren said looking at the two of them. She glared at her husband and looked over at Azula and walked over to her. “Azula. Thank you for coming as   
I asked.” Noren walked over and took her into her arms. “Is something the matter, dear.” Noren looked at Ozai.

“No, nevermind. I will come back in the morning.” Ozai said and he turned and left the room. 

When he was gone, Noren looked at Azula and asked, “Why didn’t you come inside Azula?”

“Well, you were with Zuko,” Azula said.

“Yes, his is still here but he just went to sleep,” Noren said, Azula looked down at her hands that were clutching her mother’s robes. “Then why don’t you come with me and we shall both take a bath?”

Azula looked up at her mother and slowly nodded his head.   
“Alright then, Let’s go,” Noren said carrying her daughter into her suite towards her private bath.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna


End file.
